Bunny Maniac
by Rayvenic
Summary: Friends, tortured by insanity as they murder each other. (love comments and reviews please *)


Shawn sat alone in his room, his head pressed against the window.  
It was 5:35 am already, Shawn had been deep in thought for hours now, but he wasn't sure what he was thinking about, he was certain it wasn't important though, laying down on his bed, his phone rang.

Shawn wondered why he would have a call right now, answering the phone, it was his friend Nicolas, Shawn and Nicolas had been friends since they where 7, though, they didn't seem to talk much anymore.  
Shawn: Hey, why are you calling at this time, I was about to go to sleep.

Nicolas: Hey, yeah... sorry, but I don't know who else to call that would be awake, Could you meet me at my house tomorrow at 11 am, I didn't think you would answer in the morning, so.. yeah.

Shawn: Ugh, sure whatever,no sleep for me, but why?

Nicolas: I'll tell you when you get here.

- Nicolas hung up -

Shawn turned over on his bed, "the fuck?", he said.  
After Shawn set his alarm for 10 am, he collapsed under his blankets and fell asleep.

-In shawn's dreams-

Whispers from inside the darkness, you stared into the void of nothing.  
The sound of a piano came from the darkness, It pulled you in like a strong wind,  
You felt your soul disconnect as your body, still fully aware of itself, stood still in the opening of the tunnel, as your soul flew through faster than you could scream.  
"Stay where you are, don't hide, keep this with you, don't move." whispered the darkness.

Half awake, Shawn was on his bike to Nicolas's house.  
He had the feeling he was being followed, he ignored it and continued until he reached his destination.

From a corner, where Shawn didn't notice, eyes where watching him, that where now coming from behind a house across the street to Nicolas.

Before Shawn could knock on the door, Nicolas opened the door and pulled Shawn in by the neck collar of his shirt.

"Hey what the hell?" asked Shawn.

"SHHhhhh" whispered Nicolas.

He pulled Shawns arm to follow him into the basement, Shawn was getting creeped out and was about to ask more questions, but they had already reached the basement, where a corpse lied on the floor, mutilated, and covered in partly dried blood.

Shawn covered his face in horror. Nicolas locked the door behind them fastly, that worried Shawn, and he stepped down the rest of the steps and stepped far away from Nicolas.

"Nicolas, what happened, did you do this?" Shawn asked with a trembling voice.

"Oh shut up, I didn't do this, you did, Shawn." Said Nicolas in a oddly calm sounding voice.

Confused, but not for long, as he turned around with the feeling someone was standing behind him, a chair was smashed against his head.

Shawn, knocked out unconscious, a girl standing behind him, covered in blood as well as the corpse, laughed like a maniac.

"Really Isabelle?, I didn't need you to do that so soon.

Isabelle, now partly returning to sanity opened her mouth to speak, "Oh I'm sorry, I was a little distracted, can you remember my finger nails?".

"Yeah, sure Iza, go sit down..." Commanded Nicolas as he covered up the corpse.

"Sigh... Now we don't get to see Zane for another hour or so" said Nicolas, now dragging Shawns body to a blanket on the floor.

-In Shawn's head-:

Shut up shut up! JUST SHUT UP!?, no , quietly, please don't make a sound.  
*maniacal laughter and the sound of a head smashing into a wooden desk repeatedly*  
Shut up Shut up no don't leave SO LEAVE!, we don't want you here anyway, who do you think this is? Oh never mind anyway I guess I'll just say hello to everything then is that what you always asked me before didn't you? Shhh silently and don't leave don't leave, I love you all so much, won't you please prove it with this? I wish you had my blood don't you?

-

"AAAAUUUGGGHHHHHHHHH!" - cried Shawn as he lifted himself off the blanket on the floor, his body moved in disturbing ways, as if he had dislocated his bones.

"Ah, there you are Zane, do you mind explaining what this is all about?" Said Nicolas who was sitting next to Isabelle, who was now perfectly sane and drinking a glass of grape juice.

Before Zane could say a word, or even collect his thoughts.

*SMASH*,

A body smashed through the door, making it swing open, above near the stairs, and flew down onto the basement floor, covered in scrapes and surprisingly not damaged in any major way after that fall, the body jumped up and in a panicking girly voice asked, " Is he back yet?! ".

"Heh, Cadence, well I should have expected you here you disturbed, obsessed, psychopathic stalker... why, yes he is back and awake, I'd stand back though, Iza smashed him in the head with a chair." said Nicolas, Iza hid behind him when Cadence looked at her with a scary face filled with anger, "nyu myu who?" said Iza in a weird voice, as she returned to insanity.

"Tisk Tisk, Cadence, I just got her back to normal, look what you've done now" he said in a funny voice.

"Shut up and leave." Said Cadence in a demanding voice, they left, as this was going to get violent, they knew.

Zane, calmly standing in the corner with no expression at all, stepped forward as Cadence approached him, Cadence grabbed Zanes neck-length black hair, and smashed his face into the wall about seven times. Zane, still without an expression, grabbed Cadences arm and pushed her across the room.

"Now now Cadie, what was that for?", He walked over to her slowly and calmly.

Cadie grabbed a knife from her pocket and sliced her left arm open, "Drink my blood". She demanded.

"Never." Replied Zane, bothered by being awoken from his former self 'Shawn', two days in a row, he blamed Cadie.

Last night Cadence had broken into Shawns room, and forced blood into his mouth, causing him to become his other self again, and brutally murder a person, who recently was the girls corpse, still laying on the floor, now covered by a thick blanket.

"Kill me then, why do you keep changing back? I miss you, I'll force my soul into yours, never leave us alone" Cadie blabbered as Zane barely was listening, however he happened to hear her offer her life, unable to pass by such a interesting opportunity, Zane walked closer and kneeled down to Cadie, grabbing her knife.

Zane also grabbed Cadies arms and in a quick bend, he had broken them both.  
Cadie screamed in horror and pain on the floor as Zane walked to the other end of the room, bringing back a saw.

Cadie lay in pain as Zane Kneeled down and sat on her back, and started sawing, past her jeans and then at the flesh on her left leg, Cadie screamed, and continued to scream and panic, crying and smashing her head into the floor repeatedly.

Bleeding to death as Zane had already cut half way through her leg, Cadie lay silently, dying. Zane had filled the basement floor with Cadies blood, she had bled to death when Zane finally cut off her entire left leg.

Zane, bored from how long that took, grabbed Cadences sawed off leg, and with it and the blood dripping from it, he dragged it around the room until it made a drawing of a bunny smiling.

Nicolas returned, shocked, but not like he didn't expect this, he stared at Cadences dead body, missing a leg, he turned his eyes to Zane holding it by a giant bloody mess shaped like a bunny... smiling.

"Isn't that just like you Zane, a bunny, heh, I see Cadie isn't with us anymore" Said Nicolas, feeling slightly scared of what kind of mood Zane might be in.

Isabelle came running down into the basement "Cadie! she screamed happily staring at Zane, she ran over to Cadences mutilated corpse and stabbed it with the knife Zane left by her, she stabbed it over and over and over and cut into her chest until blood was dripping out, she rubbed her face down onto Cadences bleeding chest and started humming a song to herself.

"She asked me to kill her." Said Zane as he blankly stared at Isabelle, who had now stuck her finger into Cadences dead eyes.

"The head of my father and the left leg of our friend, Zane, heh" Nicolas laughed,  
"I know it was all his fault, that day, and I'm sorry I ran away without trying harder to warn you of the things he had done." Nicolas said, starting to cry a little but smiling, with his eyes widened.

Zane dropped Cadences severed leg with an angered expression, "Do you really think sorry is right for this?, DO YOU?!, do you have any idea what he did to my brain, I do not regret cutting his head off." Zane said in a angry voice.

"I'm sorry!", Nicolas shouted as he ran and grabbed Isabelle away from the corpse and ran up the steps with her, locking the door behind him, he could hear Zane screaming with so much anger through the basement door.

Isabelle, covered in blood, sat down against the wall and started to return to normal, her waist length light brown,straight hair,now with maroon red highlights from the blood, red blood dripped past her straight forehead cut bangs.

"I'm sorry Isabelle... this is all my fault... I should have done something to keep you,Shawn and Cadence away from that shed when we where little...  
"It's not your fault Shawn, we ran through the woods, you where too scared to go in there, after what you told me, that must have been a nightmare for you." Said Isabelle.  
"You said he brought you there every night when you where 5 for two years, and murdered and mutilated people in front of you." She continued, slightly moving back into insanity.

"Iza...I'm sorry" Said Nicolas.

Nicolas couldn't believe what he was about to do, he didn't even know why he was about to do it, from his hoodie pocket he pulled out a bottle of chloroform and a cloth.

"Iza..I love you..." Said Nicolas, as he pushed his head closer to her shoulder, his short blonde hair against her face. "Wait what did you ju-" Isabelle said but paused as Nicolas pushed the chloroform covered cloth over her face, she struggled and panicked, Nicolas held her still until she passed out.

I'm sorry I'm sorry - Nicolas repeated in his head, his ears where filled with the sound of static, his head was ringing, as he dragged Isabelle's unconscious body to the oven in his house, he set the dials to 400, and opened it up to shove Isabelle's body into the oven.

He taped the oven shut with really strong tape, and left the house, and proceeded run into the woods, It was getting dark outside.

From inside Nicolas's house, Zane kicked at the basement door, finally kicking it open after about 20 minutes of constant smashing, he flew through and noticed the burning kitchen, _Isabelle._ "Well well, Nicolas, heh." Zane spoke to himself.

He ran through the front door, and knew just where to find his friend, he ran into the woods.

-

Nicolas had reached the shed, where this all started, it was his fathers fault, that monster.  
He stepped inside through the only door, "What awful things, what awful memories are scared into the walls of this shed, souls lingering.", he stood with the door open behind him, foolishly.

Suddenly with the sound of sticks breaking behind him in the forest, he turned around surprised, *SMASH*, Zane had punched him in the face, sending him flying to the floor.

Zane grabbed a rope he spotted hanging from a hook on the wall, and held Nicolas still  
and tied his hands together, from a bar hanging from one side of the wall to the other up high, he tied the other part of the rope, and pulled Nicolas up so his feet where barely touching the floor.

Nicolas knew nothing he could do would stop this, so he just remained silent, praying silently to himself, crying.

Zane grabbed a sharp knife from his pocket he had put there before he ran out of Nicolas's house, and cut off Nicolas's shirt.

"I'm sorry Zane, you don't need to do this" Nicolas cried.  
"What's in the oven?, smells wonderful" Zane replied in a sarcastic sounding way.

Nicolas closed his eyes, he knew what was going to happen.  
Zane pressed the blade to Nicolas's stomach, and sliced down along from in between his ribs to his bellybutton, and repeated this three more times, the last time his insides spilled out, Nicolas screamed in pain and felt like he was going to throw up.

Zane laughed and before Nicolas realized, Zane had a knife deep into his eyes, touching his brain, panicking, and bleeding to death, Nicolas drifted into eternal sleep.

Zane untied Nicolas's dead body and began ripping the insides out and covering himself in it, he fell asleep with his hand deep in Nicolas's torn open insides.

When he awoke, it wasn't Zane, he was Shawn again, horrified by his dead friend, and himself covered in blood and his friends insides, he threw up.

He ran out into the day light, screaming and panicking, he ran directly into the road, the sound of a horn as a car hit him, he smiled, as the car hit him, and ended his life, sending him flying across the road.

Everyone was dead.

The police investigated, and connected it to over 368 murders, Nicolas's house had burnt down.

No one fully understood what had happened, the shed was left covered in police tape, and is now left as a haunted shed, filled with mystery's to never be uncovered, in the middle of the forest.

The end.


End file.
